Valterra de Count
"I would prefer 'von Count' as opposed to 'de Count', but 'von Count' has been taken and I do not wish to assoiciate myself with him." ~'''Valterra's opinions on her last name. Valterra de Count is the daughter of a vampire. Personality Always dead serious and detesting evil lawyer jokes (for that's the profession she's aiming for), Valterra is not always the nicest person to be around. She has a rather high-class air to her, often insisting she is better then the 'ninnies' around her, though likes being around them, longing for friendship. Contrary to most beliefs, though, she is very optimistic, never focusing on the gloom of life for to long. She's a steadfast problem solver, always level-headed and logical. However, she has a tendancy to be a bit snappish towards normies, since she's not over what they 'did' to her father. She's sure dear ol' dad would have ''loved to have a little girl like Mina, wouldn't he? Pity, really. She is, though, a huge Dead Fast geek. It's a huge secret, and if anyone learns it, she will go out of her way to deny it. It makes for decent blackmail, if there's really anything you want this one specific vampire to do. Also, get some fact of Dead Fast wrong within earshot of her, and she will proceed to give a long rant about how you're wrong. And then call you a complete moron. It's a decent thing nobody really talks about Dead Fast mythos in everyday conversation, or else this secret would not stay secret. Physical Description Valterra stands at shortish-medium height, with light blue skin and very dark brown hair with haphazard darker blue streaks in it. For normal clothes she wears a dark magenta shirt, a standard uniform Belfry Prep tie, and a floor-length gray skirt with a small 'BP' stitched into the corner in 'Belfry Prep Pink'. Relationships Family Valterra lives with her mother and is rather close to her, though sometimes will get irritated if talking about her for too long, since she was the one who said she should transfer from Belfry Prep to Monster High (and, keep in mind, a while back before the events of Fright On!). Her father, on the other hand, is another story entirely. She thinks very lowly of him and will rarely mention him, and should she, it's only a passing remark. Friends While she had, apparently, a group of them back at Belfry Prep, she won't say names. However, Gory, Bram, and Valentine were, apparently, not within her group. At Monster High, while she secretly longs for friendship, she does nothing to actively achieve this. Romance Due two a whole mess of of events I won't bother to explain here, Valterra is currently dating Allo Cortex. She seems to fully like him, even admitting her secret adoration of Dead Fast ''to him, so it must mean something. She's a bit of a shipper, as well. While she's full supportive of Cleo & Deuce as well as Lagoona & Gill, she thinks Ghoulia and Jackson should hook up. Gallery iaza17772116164700.jpg|Normal Attire Merlot and Dark Chocolate.png|Dress For The Gilded Breanna Awards ValterraAndAllo.jpg|Valterra de Count (and Allo) by Jasmine321 Trivia *Despite what Google Chrome spellcheck will tell you, Valterra is an actual name. *Valterra mentions her father's name is Vlad. This, paired with her skin color and last name, is a refrence to the series of shorts called ''Mina and the Count, ''starring the vampire as the titular 'the Count'. *Her theme song would be What's the Big Deal? from the series ''Ruby Gloom. ''It somewhat captures her optimism. *She can turn into a bat, a cloud of fog, and has some powers over persuasion. However, the last one is somewhat faulty, and ergo she doesn't use it much. *The colors of her shirt and skirt (dark magenta and gray) were intended to be a refrence to the prosecuting attorneys Miles Edgeworth and Winston Payne, from the video game series ''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Fitting, considering her dream job. *Though she has a speech quirk, shown in the General Hilarity series--Replacing the letter 'w' with 'v'w' to mimic a Romanian accent--She doesn't use it in her infobox or page quote. She shares this trait with Wallace Two-Brains. Category:Original Characters Category:Vampire Category:Females